Mission 2: Security Breach
Mission 2: Security Breach is the second mission of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions. Transcript Before the Minigame A new wave of Spyders creeps into Agents HQ through tiny cracks in their secret entrance. One Spyder begins damaging some equipment. Spyder: KEK KEK KEK Agent Solomon Blaze appears behind it and sprays bug spray at it. Solomon: This time they're not just spying... They're also destroying! Agent Curtis Bolt finds himself barricaded by them. Curtis: Eeek!! But Agent Caila Phoenix is right there with a stud shooter in hand. Caila: Keep it together, Bolt! We need to find who's controlling them. She fires at the nearest Spyder. Solomon and Caila take on more bugs as Curtis turns to a monitor. Curtis: On it... I'm triangulating their communication signals... Solomon: The enemy could be thousands of miles away. Something else appears on the monitor. Curtis: ...Or right on top of us!!! ---- Meanwhile, the Player's Agent climbs aboard a Stealth Bike. Player: I'm going after the source and taking this beast out for a test drive. Player drives out of the HQ and into the open air. Player: Whoa, the Spyders are everywhere. I guess our secret HQ under Astor Port is not so secret after all! The Spyders fire lasers at Player's bike. He has a hard time dodging them. Player: There are just too many of them. I'm trapped like a fly in their web! Spyclops in his spider walker fire down at him from above. Player: Changing to hover... He converts the bike to hover mode and dodges more lasers fired by Spyclops. Player: I've got an eyeball on Spyclops. Can you jam his signal? A Spider crawls near the monitor. Curtis: I'm targeting the satellite uplink and downlink... 3... 2... 1... He manages to jam the signal. Spyder: KEK K... ... ---- With the Spyders down, Player turns to Spyclops, whose walker is upside-down, on the bottom of a shipping container. Player: Let's see how you do without the help of your arachnerds! Spyclops: Fine by me. That way you won't have any excuses when I crush you. Let's see how you do fighting in 360 degrees! Ready? Spyclops then begins leaping from surface to surface, firing at and taunting Player, who is crashing into the shipping containers. Player: Whoa! Spyclops: Up top! Player: Yikes... Spyclops: Down low! Player: Oof! Spyclops: Too slow! Player: Ungghhh... Spyclops: Haha! You better run! Player: Garg! Then Player comes up with a plan. Player: Agents don't run... Hmpph... They... He flies under a shipping container, emerging up top. Player: FIGHT! In a daring move, Player fires at Spyclops' vehicle, then ejects to let the vehicle crash and explode, taking Spyclops' vehicle with it. '''Spyclops:' Aaauuuuggghhh!! Player lands safely and turns to the wreckage. Player: Oops... At least I'm pretty sure the bike was insured. A now-mad Spyclops stands up and faces the agent, revenge in his eyes. Spyclops: Raaargh! Now it's personal! Get ready for some hand to hand to hand to hand fighting! After the Minigame After an intense grudge match, Player delivers the final hit. Player: Boom! Right on the button! Spyclops: Yeeargh! Player: I hate to knock a man when he's down. But a spider has eight legs. Shouldn't you call yourself "four arms" or something? Spyclops: H... Player: Haha! Sometimes I just crack myself up! He begins to leave. Spyclops: H... H... H... A monitor blinks to life. ???: The diversion at Agents Headquarters is a success. Team 2, begin your attack on Dr. Brainstein's lab! Player whirls around in shock. Player: Oh no! What did he just say?! Spyclops sits up. Spyclops: H... Ha... Hahahaha! Who has the last laugh now? Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App